At Last
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Mick looked at me, almost staring into my eyes. Before I knew it, we were leaning and Mick's lips met mine.    Mamber oneshot! R&R!


**Hi everyone! So I know I SHOULD be updating All Summer Long but I'm in a bit of a rut. I'm sure I'll update tomorrow or the day after that though. Anyways; I realized today that there are WAY too many Fabina fanfics out there. I know, I know. You're probably thinking "She shouldn't be talking, all of hers are Fabina!" You think I don't know that? I mean I simply adore Fabina :3 but it gets to a point where enough is enough. So I'm going into a world that is rarely entered: Mick and Amber. I know I paired her with Alfie in ASL but I do think she has undeniable chemistry with Mick. If you haven't read ASL you should ;) I'm just kidding (Or am I?). Anyways I really hope you enjoy this. I kind of have an addiction to writing one shots. I have about 7 more on my zip drive that I haven't uploaded yet. I've never done Amber's POV before so tell me if she seems a little OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis or its characters. However, I do own my ideas and plotlines.**

"Alfie you are _so _funny!" I exclaimed, while I threw my head back laughing. We were sitting in the living room on one of the couches with Nina and Fabian.

They are _so_ cute together! Nina was wearing Fabian's sweatshirt and they kept whispering things in each other's ears. They definitely owe me for getting them together. You have no idea how hard I worked for them to date. I even gave up being prom queen! I've gotten over that though. I mean prom was last year for heaven's sake!

"Thanks Amber!" Alfie leaned over and kissed my cheek and I felt a little guilty. I had meant to break up with him awhile ago but I didn't have the heart to do it. Although Alfie never failed to make me laugh, I knew my heart still belonged to Mick.

I glanced over to the kitchen table, where Mara was trying to make Mick solve some big equation or something. Honestly, I don't know what he sees in her. There's more to life than school work, after all! Like shopping and shoes and boys…

"Amber? Hello? Earth to Amber?" Nina was waving her hand in front of my face and trying to get my attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys! What were we talking about?" I asked.

"We were trying to decide what movie to watch tonight." Fabian said, smiling at Nina. Aw!

"What about 2012?" Alfie asked and I groaned. I hate movies about the end of the world! It's so…depressing.

"Can't we watch something romantic?" I asked and sighing. Sometimes, I think I'm in love with the idea of being in love. I love that gooey feeling you get when you see a cute couple, or watch a romantic movie.

"What about National Treasure?" Nina asked and Fabian nodded.

Figures. Of course those two would want to watch a historical movie.

"Come on you two! I don't want the movie to literally bore me to tears!" I said.

"Actually, National Treasure has some action in it too." Fabian said and Alfie started making machine gun noises.

"Pretty pretty please, can we watch something I like for once?" I puppy dog pouted and Nina rolled her eyes.

"Are you two going to join us for the movie?" Nina turned to Mick and Mara.

"Well, I have to study for the big biology exam on Monday." Mara said, not looking up from Mick's paper which she was correcting.

"C'mon Mara! It's a Friday night! Loosen up a bit." Mick pleaded nudging Mara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I really can't." Mara gave him an apologetic look. "You can watch it without me if you like." She poked Mick.

"Yeah I guess so. As long as we don't have to watch that historical crap that Nina and Fabian like."

"YES! FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!" I shouted and I jumped up and clapped my hands.

"Here you go, Mick. Looks like you need to go over the Pythagorean Theorem." Mara said and handed his paper back.

"Thanks, Mara." He kissed her cheek before she headed upstairs.

I felt a bubble of jealousy form inside me. He was so happy with Mara now a days. I remember when we were that happy, when it was Mick and I not Mick and Mara. I wish I could go back in time and never try to make Mick jealous by kissing Alfie. That's when everything started going downhill.

Anyways, Mick headed over to the couch and plopped down between me and Nina. Alfie was on my other side and Fabian was obviously on Nina's other side.

"So, what are our choices for movies again?" Mick asked, looking at all of us.

"National Treasure, 2012 and Amber wants something romantic." Nina listed them off.

"Okay, well you can take National History off the list because both me and Ambs don't want to watch it." My heart fluttered when Mick called me by the nick name we gave me.

"Yeah, I agree." Alfie added and put his arm around me. I shook it off and he gave me a look like _What was that for?_

I really needed to break it off with him but I didn't want to shatter his heart. The poor boy was so sweet to me, but there was no spark. I thought that Alfie would help me get over Mick but there was no use. My heart would always belong to Mick even if he was in love with someone else.

"So what is this romantic movie in mind Ambs?" Mick said this softly and I felt his breath tickle my neck. I look up into those perfect blue eyes and my mouth went dry.

"Well, either The Wedding Planner or Valentine's Day." They were both romantic comedies because I wasn't in the mood for a tear jerker.

"I wanted to see Valentine's Day! I never had time to rent it, though." Nina said. I never knew she like romance movies. Maybe she does have a girly girl side.

"I'll watch it if Nina wants too." Fabian said and then whispered something into her hair. That's _so_ sweet of him! I guess he wasn't as clueless with girls as I thought. He is incredibly shy though.

"Come on, Amber! Do we _have_ to?" Alfie nudged me with his shoulder. Ugh! Why couldn't he be a _good _boyfriend and humor me for once?

"Well I've seen 2012 too many times to count. Decides Valentine's Day is supposedly pretty funny." Mick concluded and I seriously could have kissed him right then.

When we were dating Mick was always so good to me like that. He would let me pick which movie we watched, what music we listened to, where we went out to eat. I really miss being with him.

"Oh thank you Mick, thank you!" I squealed and hugged him.

He laughed and replied "You're welcome, Ambs."

I let go of him and Alfie raised his eyebrows at me. I just shook my head at him and turned to Nina.

"So we're watching Valentine's Day, right?" I asked and she nodded. I clapped my hands a little as Nina bought it On Demand.

We watched the movie for awhile in silence. I looked over to Nina and Fabian. Nina had her head rested against his shoulder. Fabian was looking down at Nina like he was the luckiest guy in the world. I turned to Alfie, who had fallen asleep. Figures.

"Anyone want popcorn?" Mick whispered and everyone nodded.

"I'll come with you!" I whisper shouted. Anything to get away from sleeping Alfie. At least I tried to get interested when we watched his zombie movies. He didn't even try.

We walked over to the kitchen as Taylor Swift started talking about how her boyfriend had gotten her a huge teddy bear. I wish Alfie was considerate like that.

"So, what have you been up to lately Ambs?" Mick asked as he got out the popcorn-popper. Unfortunately Victor was too cheap to get a microwave so we had to use this ancient thing.

"Oh the same old things. Are you going to try out for another scholarship like the UCLA one?" I asked, pouring in the kernels. People think I'm completely stupid and can't talk about anything academic but I knew enough to understand what the scholarship was.

"I'm not sure. I've been offered to try out for a couple but I don't want to train so hard to fail again." Mick replied, turning on the popper. I saw sadness in his clear blue eyes.

"Mick, you're amazing at sports. You shouldn't be afraid of failing. It's a part of life. Plus you're bound to get one, knowing how talented you are." I said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Ambs. You know, I miss the way we were sometimes. Mara's just so…"

"Boring?" I could feel the excitement growing inside me. He missed me!

"Well not so much as boring. More of…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, yeah. I guess boring is the right word."

I started laughing and before I could reply the popper went berserk.

Popcorn was flying everywhere, shooting into almost every place but the bowl.

"Ew! It's getting in my shoes! Make it stop, Mick!" I shouted, looking around.

Mick fiddled with it, but he couldn't get it to stop.

"Take cover!" He shouted and we ducked under the counter.

We burst out laughing as the popcorn continued to pelt the kitchen. Our faces were only 2 inches apart and I could feel Mick's breath on my face.

"Oh, you've got some popcorn in your hair, Ambs." Mick whispered and he carefully untangled it from my hair.

"Thanks." I smiled and Mick looked at me, almost staring into my eyes. Before I knew it, we were leaning and Mick's lips met mine.

It had been too long since I had felt his soft, familiar lips. They tasted like cherries and fit perfectly with mine. Mick wrapped his arms around my waist and I tangled my hands in his hair.

We broke apart smiling.

"I never stopped loving you, Ambs." Mick whispered into my ear.

"I never stopped loving you either." I whispered back, pulling him into a tight embrace.

I sighed contently.

At last, I was home.

**Okay what did you think? I've never done anything by Amber's point of view. REVIEW!**


End file.
